The present invention relates to 1,3-dialkylcyclohexanes having the Formula I: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or straight chained or branched C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 -alkyl and R.sub.2 is a straight chained or branched C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 -alkyl; their production from the correspondingly substituted cyclohexanol or cyclohexanone compounds, and their use as a cosmetic oil, as well as products containing these compounds for the care and treatment of the face, body or hair style.
2,6-Dialkyl-cyclohexanols and methods for their production have been described, Schaper, Fette, Seifen Anstrichmittel (1980), 82, pages 454-456. With this point of departure, the previously unknown 1,3-dialkyl cyclohexane compounds were produced, and it was found, surprisingly, that these constitute especially good cosmetic oils, which can be processed excellently, for example, to colorless emulsions and smooth creams for cosmetic purposes.